


On Your Knees, Darling

by bitchin_beskar



Series: Royal Affairs Universe [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filth, King!Din AU, Like..., Royalty AU, Teasing, absolute pure filth, also brief mention of breeding kink, and it is FILTHY, basically it's just a bj, dirtyyy talk, it's kinda graphic, this is based on a thot sent in to my inbox on tumblr, this is really just self indulgent filth, total exhibition kink, um yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchin_beskar/pseuds/bitchin_beskar
Summary: Din is constantly finding creative ways to distract himself during boring council meetings.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Royal Affairs Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	On Your Knees, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I can't entirely take credit for this idea, an anon on my Tumblr sent in an ask, and from that ask, this one-shot was born. If you'd like to see that original ask, or any of the others sent in for this universe, head on over to my tumblr, @bitchin-beskar! I've got a Royal Affairs Masterlist that's full of all kinds of amazing headcanons and ideas, along with the entire story so far. Enjoy!

“Where is everyone?”

You raised an eyebrow at the surprising lack of people in the room. You  _ knew _ Din had to attend yet another briefing today, yet the room was empty. It was definitely a bit of a shock, considering how Din’s advisors were usually punctual, trying to avoid his ire in any way possible. 

“We’re early,” Din grumbled, striding to the head of the long table, and settling into his seat. You followed behind, still awestruck at the magnificence of the room, no matter how many times you’d been inside. 

Something in his tone struck you as odd, and you came to stand next to him, wishing that he didn’t have his helmet on so you could better read his features. “ _ Why _ ? You’re  _ never _ early to one of these.” 

In response, Din held his hand out, and once you took it, he guided you to stand in front of him, the edge of the table digging into the small of your back. “Want to try something,” he murmured, brushing one of his hands over your hip, rubbing the fabric of your dress between his fingers. “Are you okay with that, sweet girl?”

You bit your lip as your lower muscles  _ clenched _ around the thick silver plug that Din had slid inside you after breeding you just half an hour before this meeting. Whenever his voice dropped like that, you knew you were in for a wild ride. 

“Use your words,” he reminded you softly. 

“Yes, Din. I’m okay with that.”

His fingers squeezed your hip briefly, tenderly, before his voice deepened even more, and he practically  _ growled _ at you. 

“ _ On your knees, darling _ .”

Eyes wide and cheeks  _ burning _ , you immediately dropped to the floor, resting on the soft, plush cushion at Din’s feet, one that you  _ knew _ hadn’t been there before at other meetings. From this angle, you were completely hidden by the table, and the only way anyone would know you were there was if they walked up directly behind Din. 

He spread his knees to make room for you to settle between his thighs, and he cupped your face as you shuffled forward, getting comfortable. 

“Stay down there and put that pretty little mouth to work.”

You’d opened your mouth to retort when suddenly the doors banged open, and the voices of Din’s advisors filled the hall. You could hear when they all suddenly stumbled to a halt upon realizing their King had already arrived and was waiting on them. 

As they stumbled over their words, apologies and excuses falling from their lips, you were focused on the bulge in your King’s trousers. Your nimble fingers make quick work of the clasp on his pants, and you have to bite back a soft moan when you wrap your hands around his impressive length. 

Din is silent above you, but you can tell by the way his fingers tighten on your jaw that he’s growing impatient. An aide shuffles up and sets a stack of papers down in front of Din, and he waves them off with the hand not cupping your face. A thrill runs through you at the idea of getting caught, even though you’re well aware there are no consequences. After all, Din is the King. And what the King wants, he gets.

You shuffle forward even more, until the tip of Din’s cock is just barely brushing your lower lip. Wrapping one hand firmly around the base, your tongue darts out to lick up the drop of precum that was threatening to fall from the tip. 

Din’s hips buck slightly, and you dig your nails into his thigh to remind him that he’s got to stay still. You peer up at him through your lashes, well aware of the fact that you’re testing the limits of his self-control.

His visor tilts down slightly, enough so that to everyone else, it merely looks like he’s looking over the papers in front of him. But you know better. His gaze is hot, heavy, fixated on you as you teasingly lick him again, feeling the heat of his engorged cock, but not taking him into your mouth quite yet, like you know he wants you to. 

One of his advisors asks him a question, and you watch as he looks away from you to answer. He misses the wicked little smirk that crosses your lips before you open your mouth, ducking your head and taking just the tip of his cock in your mouth, suckling lightly. 

He nearly chokes, but manages to recover, clearing his throat to cover his near slip-up. If his voice sounds any different, none of the advisors' comment, and you almost frown. That just won’t do. 

You flutter your tongue over his frenulum, delighting in the way his muscles tense under your hands. He’s definitely tenser now, and you can  _ feel _ his burning gaze as you look up innocently at him. You’re trying to push him over the edge, the both of you know it. It’s just a matter of who snaps first.

His grip on your jaw attempts to drag you forward, but you resist. You’re not going to make this easy on him, and you pull completely off his cock, instead pressing your closed mouth gently to the sensitive tip, letting his precum smear on your lips. 

Teasing Din is like a game, one you don’t get to indulge in very often. You’re surprised he’s let you get away with it for this long, but his patience has rapidly eroded the more you’ve defied him.

As you open your mouth again to flick your tongue over his slit, he releases your jaw and instead buries his hand in your hair, pressing you forward, forcing you all the way down on his length. He knows you can take it, but tears still fall down your cheeks as you struggle to adjust to the sudden fullness and you fight back the urge to gag. 

He grunts as his cock is completely enveloped in your wet mouth, your lips stretched obscenely around him. You know he loves the way you look when he’s buried in your mouth, eyes filled with tears and chest heaving as he rests heavy on your tongue. 

His advisors all think they’ve got his attention, that he’s intently focused on the documents and papers they’ve prepared, but you know that’s not the case. You swallow around him as best you can, and his hips jolt, shoving him just a bit deeper down your throat. 

Din holds you there for a long moment, letting your throat work and flex around him as you struggle to draw air in through your nose. You know if the two of you were alone, he’d be praising your name to the gods, but instead, he’s struggling to stay quiet as his advisors drone on.

When the pressure on the back of your head finally eases, you pull off of him as quietly as you can, sucking in lungfuls of air. His cock is coated in your saliva, and your lips are spit-slicked and swollen. He gives you a moment’s reprieve, before he’s pulling you back down on his cock, working your head up and down as he’s unable to thrust into your mouth the way he wants.

You relax your jaw and let him use your mouth, well aware that if it weren’t for the plug stuffed in your pussy, you’d be dripping all over the floor. You  _ ache _ for him, digging your nails into the fabric of his pants as you desperately resist the urge to touch yourself. 

Hollowing your cheeks, you begin to suck as he slows the movement of your head, falling into a more leisurely pace as he resists the urge to spill down your throat. You know you’re not being as quiet as you probably should be, but you can’t really bring yourself to care, not when he feels so magnificent in on your tongue. So what if his advisors realize what’s going on mere feet from their seats? You know from experience that being discovered in indecent positions and compromising situations only encourages Din.

Time seems to disappear the longer you’re kneeling between Din’s thighs with your lips stretched around his cock. You have no idea how long the meeting has been going on for, but you’re startled out of the rhythm you’ve set when Din suddenly speaks, his voice deep and raspy in the way it only gets when he’s about to come.

“You all are dismissed.”

It would be easy to mistake the lust in Din’s voice for anger, and you’re not surprised when none of his advisors argue at the sudden and harsh dismissal. They scurry from the room like frightened mice, and it almost makes you want to laugh, if it weren't for the way Din’s hands suddenly grip your hair as soon as the door bangs shut.

His visor is trained on you, and faintly you can see your reflection in the silver beskar, looking  _ ruined _ as you kneel for your King. 

“ _ Fuck _ , that’s it,” Din groans as he begins to thrust into your mouth, hips jerking off the seat of his throne as he buries himself in your mouth the way he’s been dying to for the whole meeting. “That’s my good girl, letting me fuck your pretty mouth for so long.  _ Fuck _ , I don’t deserve you.”

Brow furrowing, you hum disapprovingly as you grip his hips, forcing your jaw wider as you take him further down your throat. Din deserves the galaxy, and you wish you could give it to him, but you’ll settle for making him see stars.

“ _ Ahh, fuck _ –” Din gasps at the vibrations of your humming as you encourage him even deeper. His thrusts falter, and you can tell he’s close. “Wh–Where do you want it, darling?” 

Instead of answering him, you push forward so that your lips are wrapped around his base, taking him as far down your throat as you can.

He groans, his hands holding you still as he begins to come, thick spurts shooting down your throat as you swallow around him, milking him. 

You swallow it all, pressing your tongue against the underside of his cock as he begins to soften in your mouth. He slumps back against the throne, his grip on your hair growing slack as you slowly pull off of him. You suckle briefly at the sensitive head of his cock before you release him with a wet  _ pop! _ , gulping down the oxygen you’ve been deprived of.

Din’s hands are gentle as he wipes away the tears and spit on your face, and you smile sweetly up at him as you rest your cheek against his knee. His palm cups your face as he strokes his thumb over your cheekbone. 

For a moment, you sit there and catch your breath, knowing that Din needs a moment to collect himself as well. But soon, it’s too difficult for you to ignore the throbbing ache between your legs that’s only grown the longer you’ve had your mouth on Din.

He immediately notices your shuffling, and you can  _ hear _ the smirk on his face as he speaks. “You’ve taken such good care of me, darling,” he murmurs, tucking himself back into his pants and slowly standing up, pulling you up to stand in front of him. “I think you deserve to be  _ rewarded _ .” 

As he cups your pussy, his fingers tap against the beskar plug still seated firmly inside you, and a whimper escapes your sore throat. You’re in for a  _ long _ night, it would seem. 


End file.
